The Dog Days of Summer
by ReaderUmbreon
Summary: When summer finally rolls around, Naruto meets dog fanatic Kiba Inuzuka. They would soon become best friends, except there's one problem: Naruto is afraid of dogs. Eventual Kibanaru. (WHICH MEANS YAOI.) Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Most kids spent their first day of summer break at home, relaxing. Maybe they spent it on vacation, going somewhere, packing up for a trip or at a friend's house.

Naruto Uzumaki spent a fair amount of his stuck in a tree.

The large, orange-red dog stared up at him, dark brown eyes almost black with anticipation. If Naruto had been a little lower down, when the dog put his grubby front paws on the trunk of the tree, barking loudly at him, he would have seen the name _Kyuubi_ engraved on the studded collar. But Naruto was much more occupied with scrambling higher up into the tree than looking at the dog's collar. Besides, he and Kyuubi were well acquainted. _Very_ well acquainted. Over the deep, howling bark Kyuubi, a voice was heard.

"Damn it, Pain! Get your mutt the hell away from me!" Naruto yelled, trying to make himself as small as possible in the tree without falling out. The blonde glared at the older teenager that came running up to the tree. The redhead's hair perfectly matched his dog' fur, while his black facial piercings gave him a menacing look. Pain swaggered up to the tree, squinting up the tree, smirking at the younger boy.

"Well well, seems like a cat got stuck in the tree!" He snickered. "Why don't you come on down? Kyuubi wants to play!" Naruto continued to yell obscenities at the redhead.

"You can't stay up there forever, whiskers!"

"Get your damn dog away from me!"

"All he wants to do is play a little _tag_ with you, Naruto! Why don't you come on down?"

"Hell no!"

"Come on, It'd be fun! Just like the time at the race track! This time, we can get some other people to watch! Hey, but if you're worried that they'll make you run slower, Kisame can bring Samehada too!"

"Shut up!"

This was how Kiba Inuzuka met Naruto.

 **A/N: Sorry for the shortness, other chapters will be longer. I apologize for any mistakes. And no, I haven't abandoned my other stories. This one just wouldn't get out of my head, though. I don't own Naruto! (Sasuke does ;D)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba first heard the barking.

"What do you think that was, boy?" Akamaru had stopped sniffing, head perked up towards the sound, whining slightly. The large white dog moved casually towards the commotion, and he followed behind him. He was faced with a large red dog barking animatedly up a tree at a blond boy. The second thing Kiba noticed was how _blue_ his eyes were, and then the whisker-like marks on his cheeks. Kiba frowned, as an older kid teased the obviously frightened blond and encouraged his dog.

"Hey," He said approaching the pierced teen. "leave him alone." The redhead turned and looked at him, smirking.

"Aww, come on, Kyuubi isn't doing any harm."

"Then why is he in a tree?"

"Whiskers is just a little scared, that's all!"

"Then get control of your dog, you're antagonizing him."

"Alright, alright! Don't get why you're so upset, it's just some simple teasing…." Grumbling, he snatched up the leash trailing behind the studded collar and strode off with his dog. Things were quiet for a moment, then the brunette looked up.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken. I'll be down soon, just give me a moment." Kiba could hear him taking a couple of deep breaths, and then he began to pick his way swiftly down the tree. Dusting himself off, he turned to his rescuer.

"Thanks."

"No problem." There was an awkward moment of the silence.

"So, my name's Kiba. What's yours?"

"Naruto."

"Well! It sure is a nice day out, isn't it, Naruto?" He blinked in surprise at the sudden change in subject.

"Well, uh..." Akamaru decided to then walk up and make himself known. As soon as Naruto caught sight of the dog, his eyes widened and before Kiba knew it, he had scrambled back up the tree. Akamaru cocked his head in confusion. Kiba also looked up.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Get that dog away from here!" Kiba looked down at the shaggy white dog.

"He's not doing anything."

"Get it away!"

"Akamaru is barely paying any attention to you. And it's a he, not an it."

"I don't care."

"Why don't you come down? Akamaru's barely even hurt a fly."

"No! Dogs are wild, unpredictable creatures! They snap at anything, and you can't control them. They are vicious and will attack you at the slightest provocation. They are loud, wild carnivores that will chase you down and attack you for no reason at all. I hate dogs! Go away!" Kiba looked personally offended.

"No they aren't! Dogs are wonderful, awesome, loyal, beautiful creatures! Why are you even in that tree anyway?"

"So that fanged marshmallow can't eat me!"

"Look." Kiba clipped Akamaru's leash onto his collar and pulled him over to a nearby bush. The white dog whined as he tied him down. "I know, I know, boy. Just be patient, okay?" Patting him on the head, he asked, "How about you come down now?" Naruto looked a little skeptical, but climbed down the tree once more. The two boys stood a little awkwardly, Naruto still eyeing the dog a bit nervously. Kiba smiled again.

"So, how's about we start this over again?"

 **A/N: My goal is to have each chapter longer than the last one. I don't own Naruto.-RU**


End file.
